Indifferent (Teen Wolf)
by beyondadreamer
Summary: I DO NOT OWN. Marissa & Aryanna are of my own creation, as well as some of the additions to the plot.
1. Chapter 1

*Marissa POV*

"Scott, Marissa, Scott's mom called, she said its a big emergency, she sounded worried, I suggest you guys get there." The teacher told us as we stood out in the hallway, she pointed towards the door.  
"Scott where the hell are we going?" I asked as we walked out of school, I had taken too long and didn't hear what Ms. Blake had to say.  
"My mom called, Isaac, his sister Aryanna and a girl were brought in, they are hurt badly, she wanted us to come by."  
"Really, for nobodies, okay." I rolled my eyes as I sat in the car, he looked at me, looking a bit mad.  
"They are apart of Derek's pack, they are wolves like us, we have to help."  
"Okay, we will help."  
We ran into the hospital to be greeted by Melissa, Scott's mom, she smiled at me and looked at Scott.  
"Isaac came in with his sister and a girl, who apparently saved him, but he doesn't remember much, and Aryanna wasn't awake."  
"Scott, Marissa, you have to get them out of here, the people are suspecting things."  
We nodded and got to their room, only to see they weren't there, but an alpha was, Scott and I could smell it, and Isaac.  
"Elevator." Scott said as we walked over to it, met with Ennis, the alpha.  
"Well, if it isn't the power duo." He said as Scott charged after him, me slowly following him, I didn't want to deal with more werewolf drama today.  
He grabbed Scott my his throat, sorta laughing, flinging him against the top of the elevator, scaring me, but I obviously wasn't going to show that, I'm stronger than that.  
I tried to stay back, not wanting to scare Isaac and Aryanna even if they went awake, and yes I was thinking about someone else other than myself.  
But it didn't last very long, while Scott was on the ground he came over to me, gliding his claw across my face, so I fought him, I kicked him, only to have him flip me over.  
"Well shit." I said as the door opened, I looked up to see Derek standing there.  
He winked at me, as he and Ennis fought, this elevator was surprisingly big.  
"I'm an alpha."  
"So am I." Derek said in his smartassy tone of voice throwing Ennis out of the elevator.

We walked into Derek's house, Derek had Isaac and Scott had Aryanna, I just stood back at the door and watched them place them on the table.  
"What's up with you and them?" Derek asked as he walked over to me.  
"I just don't like them, plain and simple." I said I could actually hear the cockyness in my voice.  
"One day I bet you will." Derek said as we heard Isaac get up.  
"Where is she?"  
"Who Isaac?"  
"The girl who saved us, the one on the motorcycle." Aryanna piped up, looking at me, and looking at Derek.  
"No one asked you sweetheart." I said fixing my jacket and looking up at her.  
She just kinda sat there and looked at me with disgust, she was small, but I mean so was I, I was almost as small as her, but I was stronger, I also know I didn't have to go through what she did, but I've gone through my share of shit too.  
"Be nice." Scott said shoving my shoulder.  
"I am being really nice." I said looking at him.  
He just shook his head as Aryanna looked really upset.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood at my locker, my leg up against it standing next to Allison and Lydia.  
"Well, aren't you a joyful girl today." Lydia said looking at me, I had been ignoring a lot of people today without realizing it.  
"What.. I mean no, I just have a lot on my mind." I said looking up as Isaac walked over to me.  
"So, little miss heartless does have feelings, anyways Derek has been trying to call you." He said looking me up and down before walking away.  
"What was that about?" Allison asked as I started walking away.  
"Nothing, ill be back though." I walked into one of the empty classrooms grabbing my phone out of my pocket, at the right time apparently, Derek was calling me.  
"Yes Derek?" I asked sarcastically as I answered the phone.  
"Well aren't you cheerful, but you have to go to Deatons after school, with Isaac, Scott and Aryanna."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask, just listen to me and do it."  
I hung up the phone and turned around to see Aryanna standing by the door.  
"Shit sweetheart where did you come from."  
"Don't call me that." She said looking up at me.  
"Snippy."  
"Well, the reason Derek wants you to come by is because they are going to try and help Isaac remember what happened that night, and they want you to come help."  
"Why would they want me to help, you and Isaac don't even like me."  
"No one said we didn't, you just made an obvious point that you didn't like us." She said before walking out.

I stood outside of school waiting for Isaac and Aryanna, I had to apologize, something was nagging at me, I felt like I had done more wrong to them than I had meant to, they were nice people, innocent people, and I was a bitch.

"Hello." Isaac said as he saw me standing by the door.  
"Hey, can I talk to you both?"  
"Why?" Aryanna asked.  
"Because I never have either of you a chance, and I was a complete bitch, your both really good people and I'm sorry."  
"Wait what?" I could hear Scott behind me.  
"Well thanks." Aryanna said trying to pull Isaac away, I could hear a rude laugh as she went by.  
"I overestimated you." He said, smiling at me, making Aryanna roll her eyes.  
"Well, that was good of you, I thought you were emotionless." Scott said patting me on the back.  
"Come on." Stiles said looking at me and Scott.  
I just looked at him and sighed as I sat in the back, looking out the window like I was in some dramatic movie.  
"Welcome, Scott, Marissa." Dr. Deaton said as we walked in, I saw a big tub, filled with ice, and surprisingly it worried me to death, I didn't want him to hurt.  
"Why does he have to do this?" I asked Derek and Deaton.  
"He has to remember what happened, he has to remember where Erica and Boyd are." Derek said looking over at me.  
I walked over to Isaac, looking at him with worry.  
"You don't have to so this Isaac, it's dangerous."  
He just smiled at me and took his shirt.  
"I'll be fine, thanks for worrying."  
I just shook my head hoping he'd realize I actually cared, I've always liked Isaac, just not in a way people would understand, I'm just hard to read I guess.  
"Marissa, you and Scott are going to hold him down on this side." I nodded and I took my sweater off.  
I caught the look of Isaac and Derek.  
"What? I don't want to get it wet." I said walking over next to Scott, I can admit I looked a lot smaller than him.  
"Are you ready Isaac?" Deaton asked looking at the ice.  
You could see fear in Isaac's eyes but he nodded.  
He walked over to it, letting his index finger touch it first, he recited back, but looked at me and Aryanna and got in, his breathing getting heavier every time he got deeper.  
"He's going to resist it at first, you three be prepared."  
About a minute after that Isaac jumped out of the water, claws extended, his yellow eyes glistening in the light of the room and canines visible.  
"Remember this, only one person can talk to him, to many voices will confuse him." Deaton said, his voice remained low and soft.  
I could feel how cold it was, I would be pissed if I had to do that.  
"Isaac, do you remember anything?"  
"It was stone."  
"Great." Deaton said in a reassuring voice, hoping to help the process.  
"There was a safe, and a girl." He said.  
"THEY SEE ME." He basically scaring and stirring in the ice.  
"Aryanna back up!" She was so close to me and I really didn't want her to get her, but it looked like I had hurt her, I couldn't do anything now.  
"Find an anchor Isaac." His hand came out of the water and grabbed my wrist, surprising me, along with everyone else.  
Isaac gripped pretty hard but I didn't flinch, my image remains, little and tough, little and tough, I had to keep repeating it.  
I glanced over at Aryanna, who looked like she had tears in her eyes, I sent her a sympathetic look as Isaac started screaming again.  
"They found me, they all found me." His voice sounded terrified, I flinched a bit, but not enough for people to notice.  
"Isaac calm down, memories can't hurt you." Deaton said calmly.  
But we had to dunk him again, shoving him under about 3 times before he shot out of the water.  
"I saw them, I saw them!" He said getting out of the water and grabbing the towel Derek was handing him.  
"Do you remember what you said before you came out of it Isaac?" I asked concerned.  
"No, what did I say?"  
"You said there was a body, you said it was Erica." He looked at me, shocked.  
"Derek throw me my sweater, Isaac put your shirt on I want to talk to you, meet me outside." I said as Derek threw my sweater to me and I walked out, soon to be followed by Isaac.  
"Yes?" He asked showing me his smile, he had nice teeth, and eyes, he was pretty attractive to be honest.  
"You grabbed my arm when Deaton said find your anchor, why did you?"  
"I don't think I have an answer for that." He said looking at me, his eyes twinkling.  
"I'm sorry again Isaac, for treating you like shit."  
"Don't be, we all have your little secrets on who we are, really don't worry about it." We were basically walking around the parking lot, but it was nice, the crisp air hitting my face and my hair flowing around my face.  
"Why do you always act tough? I know there is something to it."  
"Maybe one day you'll find out Isaac, maybe one day, but we should get back to them."  
He nodded as he followed behind me.  
"One more thing." I said turning around.  
"Yes?"  
"Make sure your sister knows I don't hate her."  
He smiled and nodded as we walked back in.  
I decided I was going to try and talk to Aryanna myself, but she wasn't in the room.  
"Has anyone seen Aryanna?" I asked as we saw Scott and Derek.  
"Yeah, I talked to her for a second, then she left the room." Scott said not even looking at me.  
I just nodded and walked out of the room, hoping to find Aryanna.  
"Aryanna?" I said, I could see her playing with the cats, she actually looked happy.  
"What do you want?" She asked not even moving away from the cage, or looking up.  
"I just wanted to re apologize for being rude to you again, I just didn't want you to get hurt, and I know you probably hate me, but I'm still sorry."  
I don't know why all of the sudden I wanted to have a clean slate with everyone, I just think I needed to feel like I had a clean slate.  
"It's fine." She said walking up to me.  
"Are you sure, I know me and Isaac are good, but I feel like we aren't."  
"It's whatever." She said walking around me and leaving the room.  
I just sighed and walked back out after her.

We walked into Derek's loft, considering Isaac had told us where he last saw them, and the symbol we figured out it was the old Beacon Hills bank.  
"What are we going to do?" I asked as we were looking at the blueprint.  
"We're gonna break into the bank, duh" Scott said looking over at me with a cocky smile.  
I nodded as Derek and Stiles were discussing how they planed to get in.  
Derek was saying they could just bust in and Stiles was disagreeing, he was a more "lets think this out" type of guy.  
But Derek proved him wrong and Stiles had to agree that Derek was capable of busting through pure brick.  
"Lets just have Derek, Scott and Marissa go, that's all we should need." Peter said looking over at us.  
"Can I go?" Aryanna asked looking over at us.  
I just shook my head at Peter hoping he'd agree with me.  
Peter looked at me, then looked at Aryanna and shook his head.  
"Just because I'm not ms badass Marissa doesn't mean I have nothing for me," She went over to Derek got in his face her claws in his side, and very slowly and loudly said," Im going weather you like it or not."  
I was laughing because 1 I didn't know she had it in her 2 Derek looked pretty bothered by it.  
"Okay, lets all go." I said looking back at Aryanna, who simply nodded, but you could see she was ecstatic by the look in her eyes.

*Aryanna POV*  
Derek broke through the bank bricks and rolled into the bank, I just kinda walked in behind him, but making such a dramatic entrance.  
"Dramatic." I said as he got up, giving me one of his shut up faces.  
We both stopped the conversation when Boyd stepped out from behind the pillar, his breathing heavy and claws ready for hurting someone.  
"Boyd." Scott said trying to stop him from himself.  
But he looked at me and charged, hitting me off of my feet and into the ground.  
I had to prove myself to them, I wasn't just a wannabe, I wasn't just trying to say I was good, I am good, I am better than what they thing.  
I jumped back up to see Boyd had Scott up against the wall and Marissa was handling Cora by herself, and was doing a great job, I can admit I did think she was good, she earned her name as a tough girl, but I deserved to make a name for myself too.  
I sliced Boyd's side making him drop Scott and turn to me.  
I felt Marissa next to me, Cora was being handled my Derek no, he wanted to see her.  
"I've got this." I told her.  
"I know, I'm just here to make sure you don't need help." She shot me a smile as Boyd tried to hit me, but I caught him and got him up against the wall, making sure no one else could get hurt by him.  
But Allison moved the stuff by the door, releasing the protection that would keep Boyd and Cora in.  
"Shit Allison no!" Marissa screamed but she had already done it and Boyd and Cora ran out.  
I went over to Scott to make sure he was okay.  
"You did good." He praised me as I sat next to him.  
"Thanks, people underestimate me too much."  
He smiled as we could hear Marissa and Derek yelling at Allison.  
"Don't yell at her guys, she was just trying to help."  
"Help by releasing two viscous werewolves out in the night." Derek said looking out the door.


End file.
